24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:24 production staff
Redemption crew category Pretty much the same as the Rookie crew categ, just for Redemption. In fact, it would probably be good one day to have crew categs for each season like we do with actors (I seriously don't see why they should be any different, in fact they may be more liable to have them as there are most crew than cast). However I think this is a task that should be left until a crew list from Season 2 is done so we can establish who worked on that (Something that seriously needs doing but I really, really don't want to haha). Anyway, Redemption crew category? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 01:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) : I don't see a problem with it! There is a notable number of them to warrant an exclusive category right? : Also on an intentionally random topic, Simon does my sig still look strange on your screen. Remember awhile back there was a discrepancy? 01:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Yes I think there is enough of them. And yes, you're sig still looks wierd, the same as it did when I brought it up. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 01:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Day 2 Why isn't there a proper list for Day 2? It would be a huge help if someone could do this sometime. SignorSimon 10:45, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Pages for all cast Does it not seem appropriate that all of the cast of 24 should be able to have pages? They all contribute, and if we give pages to one-line characters who are instantly killed then I think every cast member should have a page dedicated to them. SignorSimon 11:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) : I assume you mean crew, not cast? Either way, all cast and crew deserve their own page. Where does it say otherwise? --Proudhug 12:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah I meant crew, I don't know why I said cast. It doesn't say otherwise anywhere, it's just on the 24 production staff page there is not links given for all the crew members. Anyway, I've started doing the crew from The Rookie, and the main ones I have heard of from 24, so I'll start doing the rest. SignorSimon 12:36, 20 April 2008 (UTC) : Good work. I've always wanted to get around to doing the crew pages. I'll probably eventually do some work on expanding them. If you're doing a separate Rookie production crew page, then this page should probably be moved to "24 production crew." --Proudhug 15:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC) I'll do that. I've just gone through screencaps of the DVD special features, found the crew I can see images of, put them up and added any info I can find about them. I'll do the magazines next, they will have lots of info about the crew I expect. SignorSimon 15:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :: Well, less than a year later, all the crew are done. (except Season 7!) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Other shows There are so many key staff members on 24 who also worked on La Femme Nikita and/or The Commish that I'm thinking about making pages for those shows. Then there's shows like The X-Files and Law & Order that tend to share lots of guest stars with 24. What do you think, sirs? Do these shows need pages? --StBacchus 22 April 2006 : I don't think they need pages. If I want to learn about those shows, I can go to IMDb or a Wiki set up for one of those shows. This isn't really the place to learn about those other shows and movies. Just my opinion... but if I were looking for information about La Femme Nikita, I wouldn't look here. --Kapoli 18:27, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :: Unless another TV show is mentioned or seen on 24 or one of its tie-in sources, then it can't be included here. The goal of Wiki 24 is to archive 1) all known information about the 24''verse, and 2) all relevant meta-information about the show itself. If we start including information that's even ''one level removed from the show itself, we open up a huge door that will never close. --Proudhug 19:26, 22 April 2006 (UTC) I agree, they shouldn't have pages. It opens up a pandora's box. - Xtreme680 20:51, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :Not to be confused with Henderson's Pandora's box. --Kapoli 21:00, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ::LOL. Wouldn't want to help the terrorists! All right, I submit to the will of the people. The only reason I suggested it is because I keep running into a situation where I have to write something like "Brad Turner worked on The Commish with Joel Surnow, Robert Cochran, and Stephen Kronish. He also worked on La Femme Nikita with Joel Surnow, Robert Cochran, Sean Callery, Alberta Watson..." blah blah blah. I think that's interesting information, it just gets long. --StBacchus 22 April 2006 :::Well, at least you can link to those pages. MemoryAlpha has had problems like this in the past, and eventually had to decide to just have the information on all of the individual pages. I know what you mean though, considering all of the cast members that were in Air Force One and Clear and Present Danger. - Xtreme680 04:27, 23 April 2006 (UTC) How about having one page where we list all the people who worked on Nikita, Law and Order, Lost etc., so we don't have loads of pages about it. We don't need information on the shows, just say who was in them and, where applicable, what they did. SignorSimon 16:16, 15 June 2008 (UTC) : See my points above. This can't happen. It would cause too many problems. I don't think it would be a bad idea to do like Memory Alpha and make notes on the actor pages in the same fashion, however. --Proudhug 18:01, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :: True. Also, Simon, remember the unspoken rule about things that can't be accepted into the main namespace: when in doubt, your own personal user namespace always has open arms. – Blue Rook 21:37, 15 June 2008 (UTC)talk What are you referring to? SignorSimon 06:36, 16 June 2008 (UTC) : Simply you can post the material for the page you proposed on your own userpage. – Blue Rook 06:55, 16 June 2008 (UTC)talk The Rookie crew Where did we get the list of crew members for The Rookie? Thief12 (talk) 19:23, January 16, 2020 (UTC)